A stolen kiss
by The Banker
Summary: A mystery girl takes it upon herself to help Harry Potter deal with his anger in his fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

**A stolen kiss**

**A Harry Potter fanfic**

Disclaimer: The attitudes and actions in this fanfic are in no way related to J.K. Rowling's book series

**Chapter 1 - Believe**

Harry had it with the Slytherins. It was only the second week into his fifth year at Hogwarts and they had made it a living hell for him. But what really pissed him off was that he could do nothing to retaliate. Malfoy was a prefect and would give Harry detention in a heartbeat if he thought Harry was trying to get a little revenge.

"Listen mate, I know it sucks, you think they aren't hard on me too?" Ron said trying to console his friend.

"No, I don't. You're a prefect too and that means that they can do as little to you as I can do to Malfoy. The only difference is that Malfoy seems to have his friends' backs." Harry said hotly.

Ron looked rather hurt by his statement and stormed off leaving Harry walking alone.

"Ron, wait." He called after him but Ron had already turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

_Great, _Harry thought to himself, _now even his friends were going to start to hate him if he kept biting their heads off about every little thing._ But it wasn't his fault that he just kept getting annoyed at everything, was it. Right then he promised that he was going to try and keep his temper under control and little did he know, someone was about to help him with that.

Harry started getting hungry and started to speed walk his way to the great hall. He tried not to focus on the amount of people staring and whispering as he walked passed other in the hallway.

He was almost about to stop and shout at everyone in the passage to get a bloody life but something caught his eye.

It was a smile, just a smile. He looked back but he couldn't tell who it had belonged to, but he knew the general direction that the person was going. He turned right and saw a hand moving through a door that closer once the hand went inside. Harry had no idea what he was doing or why he cared so much but he reopened the door and went inside.

The room was dark and the door slammed behind him. He could only make out a silhouette in the room. The figure turned to face Harry he thought it looked like a girl but no-one sprang to mind and before he could do anything, the figure started coming towards him fast. So fast that Harry reached for his wand but was too late. The figure had grabbed him in a tight hug and started kissing him.

Harry completely shock by what had just happened pushed her back, wanting to find out who she was but she didn't let him speak as she kissed him as much as she could. Harry no longer cared who it was because he could feel something inside that he couldn't explain. He felt at peace, he felt something that more though, like this kiss belonged, it was the right thing to do. But just as Harry started getting into it, she pushed away and spoke softly.

"Believe."

And she stepped away from him.

"Wait, who are you?" He called to the dark classroom, "Lumos," But he couldn't see anyone. The door hadn't opened so she had to be still in the room, "Incendio," Harry called and all of the candles came on in the room but to Harry's surprise, there was no-one there.


	2. Chapter 2 - What just happened?

**A stolen kiss**

**Chapter 2 – What just happened?**

Harry was in a haze after the events in the dark classroom. His hatred had left him completely. Even the whisperers in the hall had somehow become not so annoying. Harry waved at people and smiled all the way down to the great hall for lunch.

Ron was tucking in to his Sheppard's pie quite heavily when Harry finally arrived.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ron asked, still quite pissed at Harry for shouting at him earlier.

"Something magical."

"Did someone put a spell on you?"

"Ron, I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean what I said. I'm going to keep my temper from now on," Harry said freely.

"That's likely, and how are you going to do that exactly?"

"I just need to think of what just happened to me,"

"And that was?" Ron now starting to get a little annoyed by the fact the Harry keeps moving his body around like he hasn't got a care in the world.

"I just had a brilliant snogging session in a dark classroom," Ron couldn't help but grin widely.

"Cho?"

"Actually I'm not sure." Harry told him.

"What do you mean you aren't sure who you were snogging."

Harry told Ron the whole story right up until he put the lights on in the classroom and there was no-one there.

"-and she was just gone?"

"What do you mean, just gone. She can't have disappeared. How are you supposed to do it more if you don't know who it was?" Ron questioned.

"I didn't think about that," Harry suddenly realised that the bliss he felt would soon fade away and what was he going to do to keep himself calm then? "we have to find her then."

"You're bloody right we do, if she's the only one who can keep you from shouting your head off then, you must have her around all the time."

Just then Hermione walked past them.

"Hey guys, listen I'm just going to grab some food and eat it on the way to the library," She said as she grabbed a few sandwiches and walked out of the hall.

Both Harry and Ron looked at each other, obviously thinking the same thing. They leaned over and watched Hermione leave.

"Her hair did look a little messy, but it couldn't have been, right?" Ron questioned.

"I would also have thought that I would have noticed if it was her."

"She spoke didn't she?"

"Yea but just one word. I didn't notice until it was said and I didn't hear whose voice it was." Harry explained.

"We could always go follow her." They both said in unison and stood grabbing more food and racing after her.

"So why did you also come to the library?" Hermione asked them as they said by her table.

"Umm, we didn't want you to feel alone at lunch and I had some homework to finish too." Harry lied.

"Aaaa, that's so sweet." Hermione said and stood to grab another book.

Ron looked and Harry and spoke in a hushed voice, "Ok, you saw this girl's mouth and hand and you heard her say the word "believe", so you just have to rule them off by studying Hermione, ok?"

"Ok."

Hermione sat down and Harry started to stare at her mouth, could her lips have made that amazing smile he saw.

"Umm, Harry, do I have something in my teeth?" She had noticed him staring.

"Ummm, n..., y..., yes you do, only a little bit." She cleaned her teeth and got back to the homework.

Ron mimed a "well?"

Harry mimed back a "no clue?"

He decided to move his focus onto her hand. But after a few second she looked up at him again.

"Harry, is everything alright?"

"Yes," Harry thought quickly, "can you just tell me what the word is for when you have faith in something even though there is no proof?"

"You mean "believe"?" She answered quizzically.

"Ok Harry if you don't know by now then you won't ever." Ron said impatiently.

"What is going on you two?"

"Harry was snogging something in a dark classroom and didn't know who it was, we were trying to find out if it was you." Ron explained to her.

"What you thought it was me?" She said shocked.

"It could have been anyone." Harry replied.

"Harry how could you just go around kissing girls you don't know?"

"So it wasn't you?" Ron asked with what sounded like hope.

"No it wasn't."

"Thank goodness." Ron said loudly.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione turned to face Ron.

"Nothing, I mean of course it wasn't you."

"And why not? What if it was?" Hermione said staring at Ron angrily.

"But you just said it wasn't." Ron told her trying to sound smart.

"What if I was lying?"

"Were you?" Both Harry and Ron asked at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A stolen kiss**

**Chapter 3 – The Hunt begins**

Harry had decided that he was going to find out who this mystery girl was even if it killed him.

The previous night he had lay in his four-poster and stared at the ceiling for most of the night, he was compiling a list of girls he knew, of girls he thought liked him and she he was certain it wasn't. Ron had helped a bit with the final list the next morning at breakfast.

"It definitely isn't any girl in Slytherin, they all hate you."

"Well that's true but right now most of the people at school seem to think I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry replied.

"What I don't get Harry is why you want to find this girl so much? It was only a kiss," Hermione asked and even as she did, Harry still wasn't sure if it wasn't Hermione.

Harry shrugged his shoulders to make it seem like he didn't care but he only did that because he didn't want to tell his friends how much it was eating away at him. It was so much more than a kiss to him, he felt something that warmed his entire body with even the thought of it. In fact it had taken such an effect that he didn't even get that mad at Umbridge in class anymore, which meant he didn't get detention which meant he could spend more time helping Ron with Quidditch and by now he was getting much better which was a good thing since they were to play against Slytherin in a few weeks time.

But Harry made it seem like it was only something to keep him busy so that his friends wouldn't think he was crazy for falling for a girl he didn't even know.

"I think it is rather silly mind you, a girl kisses you in a dark room," Hermione went on, "but won't tell you who she is, I think she either has an alternative motive or she is embarrassed to be seen with you, either way I think you should forget about her."

"You're probably right," Harry said as he finished his breakfast.

It was just passed lunch when Ron had been called off to talk to one of the teachers, so Harry and Hermione went to the Library to do some homework for potions. Hermione didn't know it yet but Harry had an idea of how to find his mystery girl, he just had to test it out.

The pair settled at the back of the library with a couple of books for their homework and after a couple of minutes Harry started speaking.

"You know, I am really curious about who it was that kissed me."

"I know Harry but I just don't know why,"

"You will, after you see what I am willing to do to find out who it was,"

She looked at Harry confused and began to ask, "What are you willing to..." her question was cut off by Harry pushing his lips against her own, and while it was very enjoyable, they pushed away from each other.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't you,"

"I told you that,"

"I needed to make sure, please don't let this be awkward now," He pleaded.

"Harry, it was just a kiss, it was quite nice but what is a kiss between friends,"

"I guess you're right," he said confused.

"So you like her that much, ey?"

"I do."

"Ok then, I'll help you find her,"

Harry hadn't expected that, especially after he had kisses her but he was so happy he could have kissed her again, but he made sure he didn't.

"Let's start from the top, who do you help it to be?" Hermione said later when the three of them were back in the common room.

"Cho."

"Ok, didn't it look or sound like her?" she asked.

"Well, it was quite a while again and as you remember, I wasn't sure if it was you and I see and hear you every day," Harry explained.

"Hear more than see," Ron whispered and he and Harry laughed quietly while Hermione thought.

"Let's make a list of all the girls we know,"

And by the end of the night they had compiled a list of all the girls that they knew and might know Harry.

The list contained the names:

Cho Chang

Hannah Abbott

The Patil twins (Hermione didn't think it was them after he had treated them at the ball the previous year.

Katie Bell

Angelina Johnson

Luna Lovegood

Marietta Edgecombe

Leanne

Ginny

"I'm going to kill you if it is Ginny," Ron told him angrily, "but Ginny might be a good place to start, she did have a crush on you remember?"

"Good plan, but how on earth am I going to get the truth?" Harry wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A stolen kiss**

**Chapter 4 – Top of the list**

_Author's note: To all of my readers, I am sorry it had taken so long to post this new chapter but I recently started university and have very little time. Also I was struggling to find and interesting way to get the girls to tell the truth. But it is finally done, so enjoy and please review, I am open to ideas._

Harry had made his list of girls and now he had to start crossing off the names on it. There was but one problem, how on earth was he going to find out if the girls were telling the truth. The mystery girl had kept herself a secret from him when they had kissed so why would they come clean now.

"What about verita...something, you know, the truth potion," Ron suggested but Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Snape would kill Harry if he stole a bottle and we can't make it because if it goes wrong, people could get hurt,"

Harry actually was considering the truth potion, but it didn't seem to Ginny if she had to spill her deepest secrets. Harry knew how much he would hate having to tell anyone who asked whatever they wanted to know. There had to be a fair way to get the girls to come clean.

"You could do what you did with me," suggested Hermione.

"What did he do with you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"He kissed me," She answered plainly.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Kissed."

"YOU KISSED HER!"

"Umm...Yea." Harry replied a little nervously.

"Why Ronald, is there something wrong with Harry kissing me?" Hermione asked innocently.

"YES...I mean...no, of course not, you just surprised me is all." Ron looked a little sheepish now, he wasn't fooling anyone that he didn't mind Hermione kissing Harry.

"I don't think people will like it if I just keep going around kissing random girls." Harry pushed the conversation back to the task at hand.

"I've got it! Ginny loves competing, doesn't matter what it is." Hermione said.

"So,"

"You challenge her to something and you beat her and you say as your prize, you get to ask her a question and she must be truthful." She finished.

"Brilliant Hermione, what would I do without you."

Later that week Harry was walking alone to lunch after a frightful Divination period, Professor Trelawny had said that he would be killed yet again which was usual, but the this time she also said that he should abandon his quest or people will get hurt. Normally Harry would shrug off Trelawny's predictions but he wasn't sure this time if she might have gotten one right. After all he didn't want people to get hurt.

"Harry." Hermione was running up to catch him, "Harry, Ginny is in the library writing a essay for Flitwick, if you hurry you could talk to her without anyone else being there.

"Thanks Hermione, I'll get going now...Hermione why are all of the students whispering again." After a few weeks, the whispering that Harry was a nutter had quieted down and Harry wasn't at all glad to have it back now.

"Oh, it's me. Some people saw our kiss in the Library and now they all think I'm crazy cause we're going out."

"But Hermione, we're not going out."

"What? Harry aren't we going out, I really thought that all that time we spent together meant something more than friends."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Hermione."

"Lighten up Harry, at least they aren't talking about you alone this time."

"Woo Hoo," Harry sounded unenthusiastically.

"Remember, Ginny, Library, alone, now, go!" And she pushed Harry towards the nearest passage that would get him to the library.

Harry run down the passage and in no time he got to the library, also he was feeling a little happier since he had bashed over a group of whispering group and they all hissed at him.

As Harry entered the library he saw Ginny instantly. Her bright red hair made the rest of the room look quite dull. As he gained on her, he started stressing about what to say.

"Hey Ginny," He said a little too loud and made her jump and also earned a "shhh" from Madam Pinch.

"Dam it Harry, you made me jump."

"Sorry, so Ginny?"

"So, Harry?"

"I want to know something."

"Then ask."

"But I need you to be completely honest about it."

Ginny's eyebrow raised at this, "Harry as you know, I only give into demands if you can beat me at something."

"Ok, fine. I will challenge you to a Quittich match."

"Harry you are a seeker, you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Is that fear that you would lose, I hear in your voice." Harry teased.

"Oh, it's on Potter! Tomorrow, pitch, bring a tissue with to sop up your tears."

And Ginny stormed out leaving Harry with a big grin on his face.

"Back to your usual spot are you Potter, already threw out your mud blood for a blood traiter."

Harry wouldn't let anyone talk about his friends like that but he wasn't going to get in trouble this time. Madam Pinch had also just left. So he flipped himself around.

"Expelliarmus," and the slytherin girl's wand flew out of her hand.

She stood stunned and frozen and just as he was going to stuperfy her, he stopped, her eyes were fulled with tears. She then picked up her wand and ran out of the library.

"That was confusing."

Harry tried to recount the events in the library but he found it difficult, everything seemed to have happened extremely fast. Ron had said that it was just a stupid slytherin girl that cried because he disarmed her and he added that he should have stunned her for what she had said. Hermione on the other hand praised Harry's control of anger and said that she was probably having a bad day and needed to vent her frustration. All things considered, Harry had never seen a slytherin cry before, he thought it was very strange but when he tried to remember what she looked like, he realised that he never actually got a good look at the girl's face.

"Just forget about the stupid girl Harry, you have a quest to concentrate on," said Seamus; the news of Harry's kiss had flown around the house and now people were starting to make bets on who it actually was, all the girls were excluded from this bet because they could simply bet on themselves and the fun would be over.

"Ok guys, I've got to go and strike Ginny off the list," Harry stood up from his armchair in the common room and picked up his broom stick.

"No ways, I'm sure it was Ginny," Said Dean from the couch by the fire place but you'll let me know if it wasn't, right?" Dean gave Harry a weird smile which he didn't fully understand.

It wasn't a warm day particularly but it was too cold, Harry made his way down to the pitch to find Ginny already flying around getting ready for their match.

"Ready to lose!" She called as she floated down to him.

"Ok, so first one to five goals,"

"Bring it,"

Harry boarded his broom and flew a few laps to get ready. Ginny started with the quaffle, she flew straight past Harry and scored easily. Harry started now but as he threw, Ginny bumped him and the ball went wide. The was no denying it, Ginny was a very talented chaser and after a half hour, they were tied 4 to 4.

She had the quaffle again and was speeding towards the goal and just as she threw, Harry came zooming out of the ring she had aimed for and he caught the ball and zoomed off to score the final goal.

They both landed and although Ginny looked angry, she still congratulated Harry on his win.

"You may ask me that question now and I won't lie," Ginny said as they got off the pitch.

"Was it you who kissed me in the dark and left before I could see who it was?" Harry asked immediately.

"What? No, it wasn't me,"

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Before Harry even knew what was happening, Ginny hard pulled Harry into a hard kiss.


End file.
